


Soulmates

by lostgirl966



Series: Millory [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, AU, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, ahs fanfic, mallory x michael, michael x mallory, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Mallory and Michael both have the same mark on their wrists. But Mallory is unsure about how she feels about this.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _You’re_ my soul mate?” Mallory couldn’t believe her eyes. She looked from the soulmate mark on her wrist to Michael’s. They were identical. There had to be some mistake. She stared across the room at Hawthorne Academy at Michael, somehow hoping that he would have some sort of answer for this. But no answer came.

“I-,” Michael stammered. However, he stopped, as his eyes grew so wide they looked as if they would pop from his head.

Mallory then crossed the room and took hold of Michael’s arm. She held the soulmate marks side by side. No difference at all. The same feather shaped brown spot that sat in Michael’s wrist was on her wrist. “No,” she sighed. “There has to be some sort of mistake.”

“Ohhh… I didn’t realize I was that bad.”

“You’re the anti-Christ, you moron!” Mallory threw her hands above her head in exasperation.

“Well I mean there’s more to me than just that.”

Mallory’s face dropped into her hands. There had to be a way to change this. There just had to be. She turned back to Michael. “I-I need some time.” Then she marched out of Hawthorne. Mallory head Michael calls after her. But instead of stopping, she began to run. She didn’t stop running until she reached the car and hopped inside.

What has been a simple errand had turned into a completely confusing revelation. Why of all people did it have to be him? None of this made sense.

She had to keep this a secret from everyone. What if no one trusted her after they found out? Mallory couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t lose her family.

* * *

Months passed and Mallory avoided Michael at every turn. She kept him at bay for as long as she possibly could. Until one night with a letter in the mail, Mallory saw the need to meet with him. It had been a very convincing letter penned by Michael. He made the point that they at least had to check. They at least had to know if this was all real. If it were all just a fluke then everything would be solved.

So Mallory agreed to meet up with him in the local park late on night. She had to use some magic in order to slip away from the house. She did so successfully. However, as she waited in the chilly night air Mallory couldn’t help but notice how hard her heart was pounding against her chest.

Then there he was. Michael in a black suit as was his usual attire was striding towards her from a black car. “Hello,” he said with a nod.

“Hi,” Mallory replied as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“Are you cold?”

“Yeah, a little.”  
  
Without hesitation, Michael removed his suit jacket and placed it around Mallory’s shoulders before she could protest. “There,” he said taking a step back.

“Thank you,” Mallory said beginning to feel her cheeks burn red. She hated the fact that she blushed so easily. “So what is your plan for how we see if this soul mate mark is actually real?”

Michael gave a great sigh and looked down at his feet. “You may not like it.”  
Mallory paused as she stared at him. “I have a feeling I’m gonna hate it. But tell me anyway.”

“Well… We could kiss.”

Mallory didn’t speak. She had no idea what to say. Yes? No? Maybe?

“Say something,” Michael pleaded.

“What the heck am I supposed to say?”

“Anything!”

Mallory frowned. “Fine.”

“What?”

She gave a shrug. “I can’t think of another way we could check. If we feel nothing, which we will, then we’ll know for sure. Then we can put this to rest.”

Michael nodded, breathing heavily. “Okay. Good. It’s a plan.” He cleared his throat then. “So may I kiss you?”

“I guess so, yeah.” Mallory stood tall looking up at Michael.

Slowly his hands came to rest on her shoulders and he began to lean down towards her. Then they both closed their eyes and their lips met.

Mallory’s heart pounded and something overcame her that she had never truly experienced before. There was a sense of peace. There was something exciting and marvelous about the feeling of his lips on hers. Before she knew it her arms were wrapped around Michael’s neck as his wrapped around her waist.

There was no more doubt between them. There was only a sense of belonging to one another. They belonged together and that was all there was to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Mallory after their kiss

Mallory and Michael finally broke away from one another. Mallory was grinning so broadly her cheeks were beginning to hurt. “Holy crap,” she breathed. Any doubt she had had before was completely disappeared.

“Wow,” Michael sputtered out as he stared back at Mallory. “That was-.”

“Yeah,” agreed Mallory.

“Are you scared?”

Mallory shook her head. “No. Not anymore. Honestly, I think I’ve forgotten how to breathe,” she giggled. Everything was different now. All the fear and frustration she had felt before was gone. A certain type of peace and happiness replaced it. It was almost magical.

“Honestly, me too,” Michael beamed. He took both of her hands in his. “I never knew- I mean I’ve never felt like this before. It’s amazing.”

“It’s really is,” confessed Mallory. She brushed the top of his hands with her thumbs. His hands were so soft and strong. It felt so right to hold them. “So what now?”

Michael smirked and leaned in again towards Mallory. However, her hand on his chest stopped his progress.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh, I was going to kiss you again.”  
“There will be time for that later-.”

“There will?” Michael asked happily.

“-We need to figure out what to do now.”

“What do you suggest?” Michael inquired.

Mallory chewed on her lower lip thinking hard. “We can’t let anyone know. It must remain a secret. People wouldn’t understand.”

“Okay. So we meet in secret?”

Mallory nodded. “It will be hard, but it will be worth it.” She cupped Michael’s face in one of her hands. He was so beautiful. How has she not seen it before? He looked so different to her now. He was her world. Michael was her soulmate.

Michael moved closer so they were nose to nose. “It _will_ be worth it,” he grinned. Then he captured her lips once more. This kiss was much deeper and more passionate.

She was sure that with his lips on her she could fly high above the clouds. Kissing him filled her with such excitement Malloy could hardly stand it. But she eventually broke the kiss. “I need to go! Someone might realize that I’ve gone.”

Michael however, held her in place with his hand holding hers. “Wait! When can I see you again?”

“I don’t know… Soon I hope. I’ll get a note to somehow.” Then with one more kiss Mallory raced off into the night leaving Michael standing alone in the park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory and Michael have sex for the first time

It was tiring, keeping their relationship a secret, but it was well worth it. Mallory and Michael had been doing it for months now. And tonight was the night that they had planned to sleep together.

Mallory sat on her heed feeling sure her heart would beat through her chest. Michael was on his way over to the Coven’s home. She was full of nerves and excitement. She thought of everything that could go right and everything that could go wrong.

Just as she was about to relax she heard a tapping on the window. Mallory’s head snapped up to see Michael crouched outside the window on the roof. She quickly rushed to him and slid open the window.

Michael carefully and quietly moved through the small opening. He wore a black suit and a grin. “Hey,” he whispered in a shaky voice. He then turned and closed the window behind him.

“Hi,” Mallory replied in a similarly shaky voice.

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment starring everywhere but at each other in the dark bedroom, which was lit by a few candles. Crickets could be heard it was so quiet.

“So,” Mallory began hesitantly. “How do we start?”

Michael cleared his throat. “I guess by kissing. I know things always seem simpler then.”

Mallory smiled and then moved towards him. She cupped his face between her hands and pressed her lips to hiss. Sure enough, everything began to fall into place. Tongues slipped between lips and hands began to roam.

Michael could feel himself beginning to escalate. His hands soon moved from her hips to her ass and gripped it tightly.

Mallory then surprised herself and Michael by raising her legs and prompting him to pick her up. She gasped loudly when he did so. It was a good thing that earlier Mallory had used magic to soundproofed the room.

As he held her close with her legs wrapped around him, Michael began to feel himself moving forward towards the bed. When he finally reached it he laid Mallory down in her back. He stayed over her as he crawled onto the bed as well.

The continued kissing as fingers began to play with buttons and zippers. However, things began to slow as they reached this point. Eventually, they stopped kissing and simply stared at each other. The two panted with wide eyes.

Mallory however, soon kept going. Her fingers unbuttoned one button after another of Michael’s shirt, first one, then two, and then a third. Her brown eyes never left Michaels face as she did this. She was looking for a response and confirmation that this was okay. As soon as he smiled she knew it was.

It was then that Mallory spoke. “You can take my dress off.”

Michael’s attention moved from her fingers to her kind eyes. He gave her a silly grin. His hands slowly slipped behind her and found the golden zipper of her black dress. He pulled it down hesitantly and then slowly helped her out of it.

It was a slow process but soon Mallory was left in her lacey black bra and panties. She had made sure they matched before Michael arrived. She blushed as she watched his bright eyes scanning her body. “Now you,” she said.

Michael then removed his jacket, then his shirt and tossed them to the floor. Then he undid his pants and let them join the rest of his clothes. He sat back on his legs now in his grey boxer briefs. He did not rest their long. Michael soon began pressing his lips to Mallory’s once more. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered between kisses.

Mallory blushed again when she heard these words. But she needed more of him at that moment. She wanted not just his lips, but his hands as well. “Touch me.”

Michael did as she asked. His hands soon slipped beneath her grabbed and grabbed hold of her breast.

Here she let out a small moan at the feel of his touch. It was exciting for him to touch her like that. Yet, she was still not satisfied. She wanted him, all of him.

Finally, Michael full removed her bra. He pushed it off the bed, where it joined his coat. He leaned back and stared down at her as he straddled one of her thighs.

As he did this Mallory could feel how hard his cock was. This feeling made her shudder. Her fingers lifted and began to take hold of the top of his boxers. Soon she was pulling him down.

Michael sighed as his hard cock was released from his underwear. He couldn’t help but give it a few stroked as he was growing with want.

Mallory stared in awe at his long length. Her eyes were wide and he wondered what it was going to feel like to have him inside her. “Fuck me,” she begged.

Michael gave a small grin as he reached for her panties. He pulled them down and all the way off her legs. After removing his own underwear completely, he then moved between her legs.

Mallory was sure he could hear the loud pounding of her heart. She shifted her hips slightly trying to satisfy the need she felt. But Michael pushed her legs open father so he had full access to her pussy, which by now was soaking wet.

Michael unsure of himself decided to test the waters. He used his cock to moved between her folds teasing her slightly. 

“Oh fuck,” Mallory breathed.

Michael’s brows shot up in surprise. He had never heard her swear before. He must be doing something right. He continued his action but this time did it much harder satisfying himself as well. “Can I?” He asked holding still at her entrance.

She nodded biting her lower lip with anticipation. “Please Michael.”

He moved slowly inside of her. He pushed inside till he was fully in. Both of them moaned loudly at the feeling of being connected in this way

Mallory was sure she was already close to an orgasm. She had been ready to have him inside her for quite some time. “Keep going,” she prompted.

Michael did not need more encouragement. In and out he moved. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he did so. He was beginning to groan as he felt how tight and wet her pussy really was. She felt absolutely divine.

Mallory was getting so close and so she started playing with her tits in order to speed things up. She needed the release. “Harder.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Harder.”

Michael complied and pushed inside her cunt even harder than he had been. This sent his head spinning.

“Oh yes,” Mallory moaned her head falling back onto the pillow behind her head. Soon she shook and shuddered as she came.

Michael was not far behind. He too had been hard for some time and was desperate for release. After his orgasm, he was left panting as his head rested on her chest.

Mallory’s fingers threaded into his long soft curls. She loved playing with them. “So… She began hesitantly. “Was it goo for you?”

Michael turned his head and looked up at her. “It was amazing,” he grinned.

“For me too,” she replied beaming. “We fit together perfectly. Like puzzle pieces.”

Michael nodded and then turned his head to rest on her chest once more. “Can-can I stay here for a while?”

“Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory get worried and Michael has to calm her down

Michael and Mallory lay in each other arms in Michael’s bed at Hawthorne Academy. Tears were running down Mallory’s cheeks. She had come to Michael that night filled with fear and worry.

“What if Cordelia finds out. She might send me away and then we won’t be able to be together.” Mallory cried as her head rested on Michael’s arms that encircled her shoulders.

“Shhh,” Michael comforted pulled her closer. “I’ve got you.”

“But what if-?”

“No,” Michael said cutting her off. “You listen to me. I’m not going to let that happen. I promise.” He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“How can you promise that?”

Michael sighed with a slight frown on his face. “I know you’re scared. But it’s you and me.” Michael then held up his wrist to show his soulmate mark. “This proves we’re going to be together. So trust me when I say, you’re not going anywhere. We are not going to be a Shakespearian tragedy.”

It was then that Mallory finally broke into a small smile. “A Shakespearian tragedy?”

Michael grinned and shook his head at himself. “Look, when I rant I can get a little carried away.”

“I know,” she giggled.

“But it’s okay, cause you’re smiling again. “He then guided her face to his using two fingers. His lips met her in a gentle kiss. “Do you believe me?”

“It’s not that simple,” Mallory confessed.

“Mal, do you remember when we first kissed? You were so nervous and totally against the idea of loving me. And yet here we are. We are meant to be.”

Mallory looked up into his beautiful eyes. A sweet smile rested on her cherry red lips. “You really have a talent when it comes to convincing me.” Now it was her turn to pull him in for a kiss.

“It’s a gift,” chuckled Michael. 

There was no more discussion that night. Instead, the two enjoyed being in each other’s arms, and soon they fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
